


A Group's Tale

by Sapphire_Wallflower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grouptale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Wallflower/pseuds/Sapphire_Wallflower
Summary: What if Frisk wasn't alone when she fell into the Underground?What if the six fallen humans fell with her, and they ventured through the Underground together?
Relationships: Frisk & Human Souls (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later. . .

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.


	2. The Determined Human

Upon waking up, Frisk quickly discovered that she was in a strange place. She was not lying in her bed, but on a patch of golden flowers. Above her was a hole. Light was filtering in through it.

Frisk stared at the hole for a moment, wondering why it looked so familiar. Then her memories came flooding back. She'd been hiking up Mount Ebott with… someone else. A vine had latched onto her ankle while she had been exploring a cave, and caused her to fall.

Frisk sat up, shaking off some flower petals that had gotten stuck in her hair. She looked around, wondering where she was. From what she could tell, she was in some sort of cavern. Since it was dimly lit, all she could see was the flowers beneath her and the dirt walls that surrounded her.

That is, until something caught her eye. It glinted in the light, as though it wanted to be found.

Frisk got on her knees and crawled cautiously towards this "something". When she finally reached it, a gasp wretched itself from her throat. Because a toy knife laid before her. It looked very familiar for some reason.

She stole another glance around. That was when she finally saw it.

A few feet from where she now sat, there was a body. It looked like a girl's. And in its hair… was a red ribbon.

Immediately, more of Frisk's memories returned. And then Frisk realized why the toy knife and the red ribbon had seemed so familiar.

They belonged to her big sister. Which meant that that body… was her big sister's.

Startled, and filled with worry, Frisk got to her feet and ran towards her big sister, falling to her knees by her side. Her hands instinctively moved to her big sister's shoulders and began shaking them incessantly.


End file.
